Oebrione
by Gwenavere LaBeau
Summary: Four average teenagers are given supernatural powers, and hvae to save a world above our own from an evil detructive force at the core of the earth.


  
Oebrione Part I  
The Beginning  
Chapter I  
The Enchanted Gift of Percephone  
  


Lucia Walker was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life..................  
but that soon was about to change. Lucia was thirteen years old when it all started. She was walking down the dusty road home from school, to her ranch home in Montana. Lucia had pale skin, blue eyes, and long brown hair. She was very much into the supernatural.  
She heard a raspy voice coming from the forest.  
Lucia, Lucia! almost ghost-like was the voice. Not knowing where it was coming from, Lucia followed the mysterious voice. She stepped off the road, and into the forest.  
Lucia! Lucia! it got louder. The forest thickened, and it looked as dark as a moon less night. She grew afraid and ran from the forest in terror. But she couldn't find the road.  
Lucia!! Lucia!! the voice screeched deafeningly loud. She felt a strong force fling her backward into a deep pit, that suddenly appeared. She screamed as loud as she could, but it was in vain, for she knew no one could hear her. She kept falling down, down, down into the dark pit. Then, she hit the bottom of the deep pit, after falling for what seemed like hours on end.  
Suddenly, a kindly face of woman emerged from the darkness. She had fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a flowing white gown. She was sitting in a velvet arm chair trimmed with gold, in front of Lucia.  
Do not fear child, she said my name is Armela, sorceress to King Briano and Queen Cecelia of Oebrione.  
Where am I? Why am I here? she asked.  
Fear not Lucia, you are Lady Percephone of Oebrione, and you are Soman of Earth, she replied in a soft toneYou see, you are no ordinary girl. You have powers that are so great, it cannot be put into words. But, it can only be used in Oebrione.  
How do I get to Oebrione?queried Lucia, still not sure that this was really happening.  
Now that it is time for your power to be unleashed, just say to yourself that you are Lady Percephone of Oebrione, and you will be there, to return, simply say to yourself that you are Lucia Walker of Earth. she replied.  
Armela chanted a long spell over her to activate her powers, and with a flash of light, she appeared in a castle. The castle was floating upon a large cloud in the sky. The entire land of Oebrione appeared to be floating upon the clouds.  
The land of Oebrione is in the sky, but is not visible to the average human's eye. As she entered this land in the clouds, she was greeted by crowds of euphoric people. Lucia, now Percephone, asked why they were cheering. Armela explained that there was a land deep in the core of the Earth called Goron. The Goronians want to destroy Oebrione, the protector of Earth, so they can reap Earth's rich resources.   
They want to mutate humans into fiery beasts called noracs, to be their slaves and soldiers. But there are only three people, who happen to reside on Earth who can stop this evil force. They are Percephone, the Lady of Life. She is almost Mother Earth herself.  
There is Aria, Lady of Fire. Who can create, destroy, and renew by the power of the flame. And there is Mele, Lady of Water. She is the giver and sustainer of all life. The crowds cheered at the find of the first of these people called Somans. The other two Somans have not yet been found. But time is running out, for the Goronians have already claimed many Oebrionian lives.   
King Briano rushed into the crowd, and took Percephone into a room away from the crowds.  
Percephone, thank God you're here to save us. We must find the other Somans before it is too late! he spoke in a cluster of worried words,The Goronians have already passages into Earth called volcanoes, to transport between the lands. Before we know it, there will be norac armies slaying people of higher power, such as me, in our sleep! There is little hope, we need you! He then showed her a map of the worlds.  
He explained that they also used volcanoes to get to Oebrione. Percephone looked at three clocks. One had the time in Oebrione, another on Earth, and another in Goron. It was almost six o'clock on Earth.   
Oh no, I have to leave, but I'll be back! shouted Percephone.  
But wait! exclaimed King Briano. But it was too late. She had vanished with a puff of smoke.  
Lucia was back on the dirt road. The sun was setting, and she ran.  
Where have you been! scolded her mother.  
Oh, out riding. she lied quickly.  
Go take a shower, you're filthy! she ordered She marched up to her room. She looked out the window and saw small explosions go off in the sky.  
It's the Goronians. she said under her breath. Lucia rushed down stairs screaming, Mom! Mom! Look at the sky! Didn't you see those explosions?  
Good Lord child, I thought you were old enough not to make up whoppers like that to get get out of showers, now get up to your bathroom!!! she reprimanded.  
Lucia marched up to her room and turned on the radio. She heard it say that a volcano had erupted in Guam. As the water ran over her, leaves began to sprout first from her wrists and ankles, then all over.  
What the.....?! she exclaimed. Once she got out of the shower, all of the leaves disappeared. She figured this must be side effect of having her powers activated while on Earth. Lucia was rather befuddled by this incident, and she quickly got dressed. That night, and the next day at school, all she thought about was her trip to Oebrione.  
As she was heading home on the same dirt path that she had the day before, she decided to return to Oebrione. She wanted to see if it was a mindless fantasy, or a reality.  
I am Lady Percephone of Oebrione. she chanted. She disappeared, and reappeared in the same castle in the sky.  
Percephone, come with me. said King Briano at her arrival. He led her down a long corridor, and at the end, there was a golden door. This door was fifty feet tall, and led to a room where the celling looked like the sky. It was gigantic, and had three thrones. One made of leaves, another of fire, and another of water.  
King Briano said that this was the soman's throne room, and that the leafy throne was her's. Behind her throne, she had her own chamber. It had a large wooden door, with a golden knob. Inside, it had a celling that also looked like the sky. It was very high and domed. The rest of it was painted green, and was very large. In the center of the room, there was a wooden four poster bed. It had a green bedspread, with a leafy canopy. She also had a closet filled with many beautiful green dresses. Green was her favorite color.  
She put on a bright green tube dress that brushed the floor, and was very flowing. She spotted a green tasseled pillow that her crown rested upon. It was gold, and had five green leaves on top of it. The leaves were trimmed with gold, and it looked stunning with her dress. Also lying upon her bed, there was an old looking book. It was leather bound, with a title in a language she did not understand. But it read Tali Lafea.  
The book puzzled her, but it was written in plain English. It told her how to use her potentially awesome power. After she left her room, she went to Armela, and asked what the title of the book meant.  
It's Gnomic for Powers of the Earth, said Armela, All spells are in Gnomic, because gnomes are great sorcerers. They are very mysterious, but we have strong allies with them as we do the elves.  
With that, Percephone read some of this mysterious book. Then she walked through the golden curtains to her stone balcony.  
Omatoren Sytropos! she exclaimed as she leapt from her balcony. She took to the skies with great ease, and flew over the clouded kingdom. She then saw a small army of Goronians charge into a small village.  
Vima Herrenaka! she shouted. Vines surged from her wrists, battering and killing Goronians. She then landed on a small cloud, as the village cheered for her. She had saved the defenseless village from destruction.  


Chapter II  
Aria's Misunderstanding  


Narit, it's time for prayers! announced Narit Hashim's mother. Narit was thirteen when it all started as well. She had dark skin, long, black hair, and dark brown eyes.  
Coming Mama! Narit answered. Narit, her parents, her older twin brothers, Ahammed and Muhammed, and her little brother Ralaj lived in a small village just outside of Kabul, Afghanistan. The Hashim family were devout followers of Zoroastrianism. They venerate water, fire, and earth. Before gathering around the sacred fire for prayers, they gathered around the village radio to hear the news.  
They heard that a volcano had erupted in Guam. They thought they had done something to make their main god Ahura Mazda angry. So they all rushed to their prayer fires to beg forgiveness. As they began to pray, Narit heard a ghostly voice calling to her from the flames.  
Narit! Narit! it spoke.   
Father! The fire speaks my name! exclaimed Narit in fear. But none of her family could hear the mysterious voice. It kept getting louder and louder. narit felt a strong fore draw her to the flames.  
Help me! she cried. They tried to pull her away from the fire, but it was too late. It seemed as if the fire had gobbled her up, as she was sucked in.  
Gracious Ahura Mazda, why have you forsaken my daughter through your wrath?! pleaded Mr. Hashim in prayer. Narit fell down a long, dark pit. When she finally hit the bottom, Armela appeared to her.  
Are you Anahita the great water goddess? asked Narit.  
No dear, but do not be afraid, she cooed,My name is Armela, Sorceress to King Briano and Queen Cecelia of Oebrione.  
That must be heaven! Narit replied excitedly.  
No, no child. It is simply a world above yours that is in great danger. You are Aria Lady of Fire, and we need you to help save our country. Armela solemnly answered.  
Well I guess I will help. said Narit in an unsure tone. Armela said a long chant to activate her powers. They appeared in floating castle in Oebrione. There were crowds and crowds cheering like mad at her arrival. A woman with brown eyes, long red hair, and a violet gown rushed into the crowd. It was Queen Cecelia.  
The queen took Aria away from the crowds and gave her an explanation as to where she was. Armela then handed her a scroll with the Gnomic title Aracoses Fiore.   
What is this? asked Aria (Narit).  
It is a scroll that tells you how to use your great fire power. The title means Power of the Great Flame in Gnomic. replied Armela.  
Aria was lead to the Soman's throne room to meet Percephone.  
Hello, my name is Percephone. introduced the elaborately dressed earth soman from her monolithic throne.  
And I am Aria. responded the awkward, new fire soman. Aria was shown to her chamber behind her throne.  
It had a wooden door with a golden knob, like the doors to the other soman chambers. Inside it was painted completely red with a flaming celling that gave off no heat. There was a wood four poster bed with an orange canopy. She had a fire put in the center of her large room. In her closet there were red and orange dresses. She settled for a red, low neck, long sleeved dress, that trailed on the ground. Her flaming crown rested on a tasseled, red pillow. She it on, and thought it nicely complemented her very dark hair. After she had read part of the Gnomic scroll, she left her chamber.  
Percephone, let us commence our battle with the Goronians. said Aria. The two of then walked onto a balcony on the side of the throne room.  
Omatoren Sytropos! yelled Percephone, and she flew off the balcony.  
Orberus Fiore! shouted Aria, and a round ball of fire appeared beneath her. She stood on the fire ball and floated after Percephone. Once they had caught up to each other, before them was their ultimate crucible. There was an army of Goronians as far as the eye could see.  
Did all these come from the eruption in Guam? asked Aria.  
I beleive so. answered Percephone. They launched their spells, but had little luck. Then, out of nowhere, huge waves came surging in from all around. Then appeared, the third Soman's, Mele Lady of Water.  
  
  


Chapter III  
Mele Proves Herself  


Dude, there was a massive eruption in Guam! Now there's a fucking huge swell! exclaimed an excited boy as he listened to his miniature radio. Leigha Olikai was a classmate of these boys. They were big on surfing, just as she was. Except the one time she had surfed in front of them she wiped out majorly. Now they have the distinct impression that she is terrible at surfing. Leigha was thinking that it would be a perfect opportunity to prove herself, since they were going to the beach that afternoon.  
May I come too? asked Leigha very timidly.  
You suck at surfing! laughed one of the boys. Yeah, no shit. said the other boy. Leigha walked off in dismay at their comment. But she wasn't ready to give up yet. She was going to follow them to the beach.  
After school, as the boys were heading to the beach, she quietly stalked them by hiding in bushes when they looked her way. She had changed into her bathing suit, and put her surf board at the beach ahead of time. When the boys reached the balcony where you climbed stairs to reach the beach, they looked down in awe. It truly was a _huge_ swell. The waves were almost twenty feet tall. The boys exchanged expressions of terror. Leigha took the back ladder down to the beach. The waves didn't frighten her a bit.  
Dude I'm not going out there. said one boy  
Me neither. said the other boy in reply. But just as they were about to head back, Mele stood, with her board attached to her ankle, prepared to ride the massive waves.  
I can fucking surf! she called out to them. They abruptly turned around, and gazed speechlessly as Leigha gracefully surfed the walls of water. Leigha was almost out of tube of one wave. It looked ominous, as though it were about to crash ontop of her.  
Fuck! She's not gonna make it. one of the boys said in panic. They ran over to the pier, calling for help. The wave crashed ontop of Leigha, and the undertow was to rough for her to surface. She fell unconscious, and the boys dove in after her.  
Luckily, she was spotted by the young, handsome Prince Eroses of Oebrione. Though he was only fourteen years old, he was a well respected doctor in Nomador, where the elves lived. He had spent so much time in Nomador, that he had become part elf. His once reddish brown hair, had become light blonde. His dark brown eyes, tinted to the color of the sky. He was tall, and had pointed ears, like an elf. He was taking a brief break from hospital work, and saw Leigha through a glass pane. The hospital was directly over that particular area.  
God damnit, it looks as though no one is coming for that girl and those boys! Kira, cover for me if anything happens, all right? I'm going down. Eroses quickly muttered to an elf walking through a hospital corridor. He opened the trap door through the glass pane, and stepped onto a narrow glass platform. Because it was high up, harsh winds blew, and it was difficult to see anything below.  
Eroses' non elf half, was a creature called a celestian. Celestians are in inhabitants of Oebrione. They are just like normal humans, only they can fly, become invisible, and have an average life span of one thousand years. Elves live about seven thousand years on average. Eroses peeked through small parting in the clouds, down at the tumbling waters. He leapt from the platform, made himself invisible, and flew toward the sea.  
He broke the surface at the crest of a wave, and scooped up Leigha, and one of the boys. He reached for the other boy, but he was so far down, he couldn't grab him without killing himself, and the other two. So Eroses flew out of the water, and wished the best for that other boy. He soon reached the platform, and looked down at Leigha, who was limp, and unconscious in his arms. He had his index finger and hid middle finger across her neck, and the same on the boy. He did this to make sure they had a pulse. He thought she was rather attractive. Her dark hair was sopping, and strewn about her face. There was a small tear in her thick bathing suit strap. She seemed to be holding out quite well. But then, he noticed a disturbing change in the boy's condition. He seemed to be losing a pulse.   
Oh dear, he's fading fast! he said in panic. He quickly climbed through the trapdoor, and called out to the elf he spoke to before leaving.  
Kira! Fetch me two stretchers, quickly! he ordered. Without responding, the little elf wheeled two human sized stretchers over to him very quickly. Elves are only about four feet tall when fully grown.  
He hoisted them onto the two beds, and soon, a team of elves were around the areas. With the boy's dropping pulse, Eroses was struggling to stay calm.  
You four, take the girl to the luxury room on your right! Kira, and you four over there, come with me! We're taking him to the vital care ward! he commanded. The elves were excellent at handling emergencies, and knew just what to do. They took Leigha to a special luxurious room as directed. It had mahogany double doors, a large window, and a king sized feather bed. They shifted her to the feather bed, and were able to treat her quickly.  
Although, they were puzzled at how easily she seemed to briefly regain consciousness, and resume breathing. They were also befuddled by the intricately carved hound on her left hip. But they suspected Eroses would know. She had badly scraped herself again some poison coral.  
Back with boy, his pulse continued to rapidly drop. They pumped healing gases into his lungs, and were injecting him with healing potions. Soon, his pulse rose again, and he started breathing. Eroses heaved a sigh of relief, and left Kira to mend the boy's wounds while he slept. Then he made beeline for Leigha's room.  
On his way, he asked the team of elves who had revived her if there was anything in particular he should know about. They said that she had a strangely shaped wound on her left hip, and that she had regained consciousness disturbingly quick. With that, Eroses made his way down the corridor to the luxury room. He softly knocked on the mahogany door. No response. So he quietly entered, and she was sleeping.  
He still thought she was quite attractive. There was a bowl of water and a towel by her bed. Eroses wet the towel, and rung off the excess water. He lightly dabbed Leigha's forehead to wake her. She made a soft moaning noise, and opened her eyes. She didn't seem fully awake, but that did not exactly matter at the moment.  
Leigha had no idea where she was, or what was going on. All she new was that it was warm, comfortable, and there was a handsome guy with long hair and pointy ears leaning over her. Suddenly, she felt more alert.  
Who are you?........Where am I?............What's going on?........What? she stammered. As she was asking this, Eroses was dabbing a healing potion on her other scrapes before checking out her hip.  
he said,You were surfing a wave about five times you height. It crashed ontop of you, and you fell unconscious. You weren't breathing, and you almost drowned. Luckily I was able to save you and one of the boys you were with. He's having many more problems at the moment. Also, you are in Nomador. A country above Earth, elves live here. I'm part elf, as I'm sure you've noticed my ears.  
Leigha replied faintly. She was not fully aware of her surroundings. Eroses then examined her wounded hip. The scrape had a peculiar shape. It was a star, with three circles around it, then wavy lines coming out from all around. Each line ended with another star. He knew that a pattern this intricate and precise could never be crudely etched by coral.  
Oh my God, he said softly,I think that is about the strangest thing I've ever seen. He looked down the corridor beside her room, to see if anyone was passing by.  
Pip, can you go fetch Armela for me? he asked a passing elf.  
Yes, Dr. Eroses. he replied.   
You've got a strange wound on your hip, Eroses explained to Leigha,You see, I'm not and elf. I've just spent so much time in Nomador that I've become part elf. If you saw Pip over there, he's an elf. Oh, and just so you know, my name is Eroses. I'm the prince of Oebrione. That's another country in this upper world. What's your name?  
she replied very faintly. Leigha,' he replied too soft for her to hear,what a beautiful name. Suddenly, Armela opened the double doors, and entered elegantly.  
What is it Eroses, you don't seek my aid much. said Armela.  
This girl has the most bizarre wound on her hip. he reported. Armela rushed to Leigha's bedside, and ran her pale, soft finger over the wound.  
Oh my dear God. Armela gasped in silent surprise.  
What....what is it? Is it bad? Eroses frantically responded.  
No no dear, calm yourself. It's nothing bad, infact it's good! We're saved! she reassured.  
How is that possible? he queried. This girl, is Mele, Soman's of Water. An ordinary human would have never survived that long under water. When a soman is knocked uncocious, while fully emersed in their element, this appears. Armela explained.  
Take good care of her Eroses. I know you will. Armela said with a smile, as she left the room through the doors.  
Then Eroses explained to the befuddled Mele (Leigha) what this was all about. Just as he finished, a tiny elf came into the room through the side hallway.  
Dr. Eroses, you're needed in the other room. said the tiny elf in a high pitched voice,  
Thank you Billi. replied Eroses. As he turned to Mele, he said,I'll be right back.  
Mele stared down the hallway, and watched the occurrences in the other room. Later on, she saw Eroses veil a frigid, dead corps with a white cloth. He walked slowly back to her room with a solemn expression.  
Your friend, the the other boy of whom I rescued, is dead. Like Armela said, an ordinary human could not have survived what you did. I'm sorry. he said. Mele remained silent, and her void expression became melancholy. Eroses left the hospital to return home to Oebrione.  
Mele soon got better, and Armela taught her some basics with her powers. Then, Mele saw the other two soman unsuccessfully fighting a Goronian army. She made waves surge in from all around, sweeping them off their feet.  
C'mon, they're not dead, just knocked out. said Mele. Then, they headed back tot he castle to strategies.  
Orverus Medius. chanted Percephone. A green orb appeared in the center of the round, brass table they were seated around. Percephone stared deeply into it, and said what she saw.  
Holy shit! It's showing another soman! Percephone exclaimed in bewilderment.  
But that's not possible. argued Aria.  
I don't know. replied Percephone. But much to their surprise, the seemingly impossible prophecy came to pass.  
  


Chapter IV  
The Lost Soman  
  


Ilia Michealson was walking his little sister Sheala to the park one day. The Michaelsons lived in a suburb of Vancouver, British Columbia. He had short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was very muscular from playing basketball. Sheala had long, chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was seven years old, and Ilia was thirteen.  
C'mon Ilia! Let's go see the new jungle gym! Sheala ecstatically suggested.  
Sure, whatever. Ilia replied unenthusiastically. He followed her as she ran excitedly to the shiny, new jungle gym. She crawled beneath it, and seemed quite happy.  
Wow! This reminds me of Goron! said Sheala.   
What the hell is Goron? asked Ilia sarcastically.   
I'll tell you. Sheala responded eagerly to tell her older brother.  


Sheala's Story  


I was playing one day, and the big kids were flying this big, cool kite. They let me try flying it. But it was too heavy, and the winds were too strong. The kite picked me up, and before I knew it, I was flying over the ocean.  
There were two boys and a girl at the beach. The girl was surfing some really big waves, and the boys were watching. Then, the girl fell, and the boys dove in after her. The wind was dying down, and I fell into the ocean. I screamed and screamed for help. Then, I saw a man with pointy ears fly down from the sky. He picked up the girl, and one of the boys. He missed me and the other boy.  
I kept sinking into the water with the boy. Then, the water got really hot, and we got sucked into this cave like place. They said it was called, Goron. They threw me in one dungeon, and the boy in another. Soon, I saw the man with pointy ears, and called out to him. The boy wasn't in his cell anymore. Maybe the mean, scary looking guy who took us down there took him out. Then the man with pointy ears brought me back to earth.  
Ilia, you go fight the Goronians! You're bigger and stronger! pleaded Sheala.  
  
In not going to your bogus fantasy world! Ilia replied in disgust. By now, he thought his sister was for sure, insane. He left her there, and stared heading home. As she trudged through the busy city streets, he heard a ghostly voice calling his name.  
Ilia. Ilia. it whispered. he kept looking behind him, maybe it was one of his friends. But no one was there.   
What the hell?! he exclaimed. Then he felt a strange force fling him forward onto the asphalt.  
God Damnit! he shouted. He was sucked through the asphalt, and down into Goron. Three Goronians lunged toward him with spears in hand. Goronians are tall, muscular, and have black skin, long, ratted black hair, and red eyes. They wear suits of golden armour, and some say that they're what nightmares are made of.  
Oh shit, Sheala's not mental after all! he exclaimed in terror. Then a white light appeared from above. It was Armela, coming to his aid. She shot lighting bolts from her staff, and the Goronians plummeted to the ground. She scooped up Ilia, and flew him up to Oebrione.  
Eroses, is he all right? asked Queen Cecelia, as she and Eroses were hunched over him. He was laying on the floor of a large room in the palace.  
I think so. Eroses replied. Then Ilia leapt to the floor.  
Hey You're the pointy eared freak my sister was talking about! He shouted while laughing.  
Oh yes! He's quite all right! Eroses said as he jumped back in bewilderment.  
Who is your sister? as Queen Cecelia logically.  
he replied. Then, the elves Pip and Billi came into the room.  
Uh.....w....what are those? Ilia stuttered.   
Oh. Pip and Billi? They're just elves. Eroses calmly replied.  
answered Ilia, as he fainted, with a crash.  
Oh Christ, not again. said Eroses. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, and dripped it through Ilia's parched lips.  
He soon awoke in his lavishly decorated gold chamber.   
What happened? he asked as he woke up. Percephone was leaning over him on his bed. He suddenly smiled, for he thought he had slipped into a dream. Percephone explained to him where he was, and that he was Ramos, Soman of Light.  
King Briano walked in, and showed Ramos (Ilia) his wardrobe. He was instructed to put on one of his outfits.  
Dude! I look so fucking whack! he said as he looked in the mirror.  
You look quite good, my dear boy. Kind Briano said as he looked at him in the same mirror. I look gay. he said disapprovingly. King Briano gave him a befuddles glance, he was not sure what Ramos meant by the word ,.  


7 Years Later............


End file.
